


sunday kind of love

by lovemarket



Series: amor vincit omnia [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Early Mornings, Fluff, Hangover, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemarket/pseuds/lovemarket
Summary: Mark and Renjun, the morning after a night of drinking.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: amor vincit omnia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674820
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	sunday kind of love

**Author's Note:**

> this one is #7 - morning kisses

Renjun wakes up slowly, his head hurting a little but it’s definitely manageable. His arm is asleep and when he tries to move it to get the blood flowing again, a groan disturbs the silence in the bedroom. “Stop moving,” the voice mutters, snuggling up to Renjun’s numb arm.

Renjun looks down to see Mark, his hair all over the place and pillow marks on his cheek, arms around Renjun’s own. They never really end up like this on a normal morning, though they do take turns being the big spoon. It seems to become a common occurrence that after a night of drinking, Mark becomes the big spoon, no matter how hard Renjun tries to get some space. Not that he really minds but it’s hard to pee first thing in the morning when your clingy, wine drunk boyfriend won’t let you up, even for just a second.

Renjun tries to smooth down Mark’s hair. It’s purple now, more of a lilac color. He’s not sure why he did it, but Renjun is not complaining. He likes the switch up, from Mark’s constant browns and blacks. There was the one time his hair was a mint green and that was nice too. However, it was not nice to have green water all over the bathtub every time Mark washed his hair. The slightly green sweat was a little weird too.

“You’ve gotta let me up,” Renjun whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of Mark’s head. “Bathroom.”

Renjun pulls his arm away but Mark is a little too resistant at first. It only takes a few more tugs for Mark to give up. “Come right back.” He frowns, his eyes still closed. The sight pulls at Renjun’s heart strings. “Promise.” He quickly uses the bathroom, not wanting to get too cold outside of the blankets or lose the sleepy haze over his mind. 

When he gets back into bed, Mark immediately latches onto him. With the way the older is acting, Renjun would assume he’s still drunk from last night but he couldn’t possibly be. They’d only had around two or three cups of wine at Mark’s internship company’s dinner party and that’s not really enough for either of them to get plastered. Mark’s not really a lightweight but his demeanor definitely does change once he’s got enough alcohol in him.

Renjun finds it cute, the way Mark leans on him when he’s had a little too much to drink. He’ll wrap his arms around Renjun’s waist and sway side to side, play with his fingers and pinch or flick his ear. One thing he can’t help but notice, for some reason that Renjun thinks he’ll never figure out, is that Mark really likes his ears. When he’s bored, he’ll pull at Renjun’s ear, whether they’re just sitting watching something together or if he walks past him. When they’re making out or going a little further, he’ll nibble and bite at Renjun’s ear, leaving hickeys just beneath there when they’re feeling careless.

They lay tangled together for a moment. “Morning,” Mark rasps, leaning forward to press a kiss to Renjun’s lips. He misses completely, kissing the bottom of Renjun’s chin. Renjun laughs quietly, covering his mouth. Mark frowns, trying to fight away the smile that’s creeping on his face.

“I need my morning kisses or I’ll  _ die _ , Renjun.” He whines. “And water and an Advil,” he adds on, causing Renjun to laugh even more. “We haven’t brushed our teeth yet. And it’s like seven in the morning.” Renjun points out if the sunlight peeking in through the curtains is anything to go by, still covering his mouth.

Mark rolls onto his back. “Renjun, we’ve been dating for six years, I don’t care that you have morning breath. I’m going through kissing withdrawals, babe! That’s more deadly than morning breath.” He turns his head to look at Renjun.

Renjun moves closer, to give Mark a kiss so that he stops complaining (though Renjun’s not really annoyed, just finds his boyfriend very endearing and adorable) but he ends up completely missing Mark’s lips too, landing his half-assed kiss on Mark’s jawline, not missing on purpose but the whine that bubbles from Mark’s throat makes Renjun laugh again. “How about I get you water and Advil, you take them, I give you a kiss, and we go back to sleep. Hm?”

Mark seems to be really thinking about it for a second before nodding then stopping abruptly. “That hurt my head even more. Which means you have to give me more kisses to make the pain go away.”

Renjun sighs, “Stop being such a big baby, Mark.” 

“ _ Please _ , you love doting on me,” Mark yells as Renjun leaves the room and he can’t say that Mark is wrong about that. Renjun would be preparing soup and remedies as soon as Mark so much as sniffles when flu season is around the corner. When Renjun returns with the medicine, Mark is sitting up in bed, glancing at his phone every few moments.

He happily accepts the water and ibuprofen, downing it quickly. “What’s so important on your phone?” Renjun asks, climbing back into the sheets. The company gave the next day off, knowing a lot of their employees might have had too much fun last night. “Just making sure I turned in all my work. Don’t worry,” Mark reassures Renjun, finally placing a kiss on Renjun’s lips this time. “I’m all yours today.”

“Good,” Renjun makes a sleepy sound and rolls into Mark, happy to be the little spoon again. He nuzzles his face into Mark’s neck, ankles hooking together, while Mark drapes his arms around Renjun and they fall back asleep for a while, knowing they have nothing else to do for the day besides be with each other.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strwbry1204)


End file.
